A Will To Escape
by NeonXra
Summary: Chloe Mortimer is a fourteen year old who has no idea who her father is. While being a night out with her friend Ramona, they meet two guys who Chloe doesn't want around. But help comes from unexpected sides when neccesairy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

**Summary: Chloe Mortimer is a fourteen year old girls who wants nothing else than find out who her dad is. Right now she lives with her mother and her half sister Libby. One day her best friend Ramona Gonzales takes her to a local hangout called 'The Stray Sheep'. They're supposed to meet friends of Ramona but things go downwards for Chloe. But then there's help from unexpected people.**

**For those who don't know the game Catherine; It's about a guy named Vincent Brooks who doesn't want to get married with his girlfriend. So he starts to have nightmares that _ could_ actually kill him in real life. Next to solving puzzles, there's a storyline behind this. **

**Well, let's just start with my story instead of his, shall we?**

* * *

Chloe awoke to the sound of her half sister Libby, who was crying again. Chloe swung her legs over the edge over her bed and walked over to the crib of the three year old crying girl. "C'mon Libby, don't you want to give you're sister a little bit more sleep?", Chloe groaned as she raised Libby out of bed and walked over to the kitchen to make them some breakfast.

Chloe peeked over her shoulder while scrambling some eggs. Libby sat in her chair and clapped her hands happily. Heck, she had no idea how bad their life actually was. Their mom was always working, so she had no time to do other things, like do shopping, or cleaning the house. Chloe had to do all, including her homework and taking Libby to their grandmother.

At times Chloe wished that she knew who her father was. She'd imagine he was nice, good looking and most of all, willing to take her in. Then she could at least live a normal life.

But today was a day that her best friend Ramona would take her somewhere she had never been before. Sure, she had heard of the place, but usually the café was there only for people who were eightteen or older.

They might had a shot, since Chloe knew someone who worked there. Erica was a friend of her mom and later of Chloe as well. Since she was quite concerned about the girl.

"Chlo, c'mon", Ramona begged her friend over the phone. Chloe rolled her eyes. Ramona was a sweetheart and all, but she could push things way to far. "I don't know", she answered. "C'mon! Some hot guys will be there".

Chloe bit her underlip as she gave it a good thought. Guys? She never really had gotten out or met any guys yet. So, why not?

"Alright", Chloe gave in, "But I have to feed Libby and put her to bed first".

Ramona stood on Chloe's doorstep at 8 P.M sharp. Chloe opened the door and her best friend flew her around the neck. "Please, be a little silent! Libby finally sleeps", she said and smiled as Ramona entered Chloe's house. Her mother still was off to work and the tv was off. Ramona glanced over to her friend.

She yanked her eyebrow up and frowned. "Yer gonna wear that?", she asked. Chloe looked at her t-shirt and shorts. Her hair was in a loose bun and she wore no make-up at all.

Chloe shrugged. "It's just a night out", she said like it was no big deal. She actually didn't wanted to sound overly excited to her friend, but deep down inside she was screaming of joy.

"But, let's dress you up anyways", Ramona said and pulled Chloe to her mothers room.

"M-my moms room?", Chloe swallowed hard. Her mother wouldn't even let Libby play in here, let stand alone Chloe _and_ Ramona. Her mother never liked Ramona much, because she seemed to be an bad influence on her.

Ramona gave a nod when she opened the doors of the closet. Alot of clothes, waiting to be worn.

"Here", Ramona handed Chloe a brownish tank top. Chloe looked at it with slight interest before heading to the bathroom to put it on. When she came back Ramona gave an approving nod. "Looks good, now, let's go!".

* * *

**Well, this was the first chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it, and hopefully see ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chloe sighed and forced a smile when the guy Ramona had in mind for her opened the door for her like a gentlemen. Sure, it was nice and all, but that smile..

It seemed so fake. But she smiled back anyway like a good girl. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and nearly screamed as she looked up and stared directly into a pair of familiar eyes. "Erica!".

The redhead known as Erica Anderson smiled at her friend's daughter. Chloe Mortimer was the daughter of Lydia Mortimer, a colleague of Katherine. Erica used to watch Chloe for quite some time so while Chloe was getting older, they grew a friendship as well.

Erica glanced over to Ramona. According to Lydia, Ramona wasn't quite the good girl. She had smoked before, stole things, slept around alot. All in all you'd think Chloe would be wiser than to hang out with a girl like that.

"So, watcha doing here sweety?", she asked and glanced over to one of the boys that were along with the girls. She had a feeling this wasn't going to end real good. "Uhm, hanging out?", Chloe said thoughtfully. Erica made a thinking sound before she snapped her fingers. "I'll be right witcha!", she said and walked over to another table.

Erica sighed. This was bad, real bad. She walked over to her friends who noticed immediately that something was off. "What is it this time Erica? Heard rumours again?", Orlando asked. Erica shook her head and glanced over to the booth where Chloe and her 'friends' were sitting. "I know that girl over there", she answered.

The guys looked to where Erica was looking. The girl with the black hair seemed kinda shy and especially with her loud friend by her side, it made her even more uncomfortable. Erica let out a sigh. "The girl with the black hair is Chloe Mortimer, daughter of a friend of mine. Those guys... I just don't trust them", she admitted. The guys shared worried looks.

Erica didn't get worried over teenagers soon, but when she did, her worries were serious. "She seems really friendly, waaayy to good for one of them", Toby mentioned. Erica smiled. "Chloe is a sweetheart, she indeed desserves way better".

Chloe tensed a little when she felt that Ashton placed his arm around her shoulders. She noticed how he had gotten closer to her face. If kissing was what he wanted, she'd be the last person on earth to do it along with him!

Toby glanced over to the table where Chloe was sitting. He frowned a little. That Ashton guy was a little to close to the young girl for his opinion. Erica noticed him looking and smirked. "Got a little bit o' feeling for her Toby?", Erica teased. Toby shook his head rapidly as the other guys laughed. "N-no! You know I like older women! B-But it seems that guy isn't really something for Chloe", he admitted.

"Aww, you stick up for her, how sweet of you", Erica complimented, causing Toby to turn red. Chloe noticed their talk and smiled to herself. Erica was a good friend, and now she might've made another one, from a distance that was.

Jonny frowned. "Toby, I believe you're right", he said and glanced over to the table the fourteen year old was sitting.

"You know Chloe, Ashton has never kissed a girl before", Ramona said with a teasing grin. Chloe looked at Ashton who was turning red. "You never.. Really?", she asked in slight confusion. Ashton gave a slight nod.

"Well, I just never met a girl I liked enough to kiss", he said and the redness in his face faded already. Chloe felt a bit dizzy at that moment. She had a feeling if she'd stand up, she'll faint.

Erica and the others kept an eye on Chloe. "She doesn't look so good", Orlando stated. "Is she going to faint?", Erica asked and wanted to get up when Vincent was there before her.

"Chloe?".

The fourteen year old looked up and saw one of Erica's friends. She smiled and was honestly happy to see him. "I heard from Erica you weren't feeling so well", Vincent said to her.

"Oh c'mon she feels fine! Right Chlo?", Ramona's brown fiery eyes nearly pierced Chloe's light and friendly blue ones. She gulped a little but chose not to fear her friend. It was time Ramona showed some more respect towards her.

"No, actually I do not. And as my friend I would've had you to notice it quicker instead of slutting **(A/N: Not really sure if it's a real word but hope you guys get what it means.. if not, feel free to ask!)** around", she said and looked at Vincent, ignoring Ramona's astonished look.

Vincent smiled down at her. "Shall I bring you home?", he offered. Chloe hesitated for a while. She didn't know him. Vincent smiled and took her over to his friends. "I uhm, didn't mean it like that. I uh..", he hesitated.

He knew he had seen her before, but he wasn't sure where. The face reminded him of someone he dated before Katherine.

Chloe took place next to Orlando while she in- and exhaled to gather her breath. "First time out kid?", Jonny asked her. Chloe looked up and smiled. "So obvious?", she asked. Toby perked up. "It's not so bad, look on the bright side!".

Chloe frowned. "There is one?", she asked as she sighed. All she saw was a chance screwed up and a friend who might not want to be her friend anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Chloe sighed as she grabbed her purse to get the keys to the appartment. It sure was a night out already. Luckily Erica brought home after her shift. Ramona sure as hell didn't wanted to be with Chloe anymore.

The girl smiled in herself. Well, I now know how to stick up for myself, she thought.

After she opened the door, Chloe hung her jacket up and walked to the room she shared with Libby. She took a peek in the crib to see the three year old was fast asleep and wouldn't wake up any time soon. Chloe quickly changed into her pyjama's and fell asleep rather quick.

The only thing she didn't count on was her alarm clock, set on 7.30.

"No..", Chloe groaned as she walked over to her alarm clock and set it off. Libby looked at her big sister with her big green eyes. Chloe smiled and got Libby out of the crib. "Another day..", she mumbled as she sat Libby in her chair.

Chloe looked up from making breakfast as she heard the phone. "Mortimer", she answered and was suprised to hear Ramona.

"About yesterday..", she started.

Chloe felt her blood boil again but tried to stay calm instead of raising hell on her friend. "I'm sorry Chloe. I-I didn't mean to be like that. I think I got carried away", she said. Chloe raised an eyebrow as she leaned against the wall.

Ramona sure wasn't a type to apologize. So this was kind of strange. "I have something else to tell you..", Ramona said and Chloe noticed a crying sound in her voice.

"What is it?", Chloe asked. "M-my f-father", Ramona gasped and started crying. Chloe frowned. "What about you're father?", she asked, getting slighty annoyed. She pulled this prank once before, saying her dad was dead.

"I know you might think this is some sort of prank, but when you come over here, you'll believe me!", Ramona said.

Chloe sighed. "Alright, so you're dad's dead? If so, why don't you call the police?".

"Turn on the news".

That was all she heard before the click on the other side of the line. Chloe hung up and clicked the news on. Her eyes widen in shock. It was indeed Ramona's dad on the news. She felt her jaw drop.

Chloe ran over to the phone and dialed the number. "So..", Ramona said.

"I'm so sorry for you Ramona", Chloe answered. "How did it happen?",

"No idea. Mom found him like that", she said blankly. Chloe sighed. "Are you staying there or?".

"We'll be fine".

Chloe heard another click.

That was odd, Chloe thought to herself. She sat down as she notice Libby was still in her seat. "Lib, I'm so sorry!", Chloe said and ran over to seat. After placing Libby along with her on the couch, she quickly changed the channel to a childs channel.

"Phew, close call", she whispered and smiled when Libby giggled and clapped her hands. She frowned when someone knocked on the door. "Stay there Lib", she ordered and her smile faded. "'Course you got nowhere to go".

Chloe was surpised to see who was at the door. "Toby! Did Erica gave you my adres?", she asked. Toby smiled a bit. "Sorry to stop by so early. I.. uhm, just wanted to check on you before I went to work", he said.

"If I didn't know any better..", Chloe started.

"I do not have a crush on you!", he stated immediately. Chloe chuckled. "Good, you're not my type anyways.. So, well, I'm better, have you seen the news?", she asked, glancing over to her sister who's eyes were nearly glued to the television. Toby noticed it and chuckled. Then his expression turned more serious. "Yeah, what about it?", he asked.

Chloe ran her hand through her hair. "The guy who's dead... Is Ramona's dad".

Toby's mouth fell a little open. "N-no way..", he said, "How's she-".

"Fine. That's all she wanted to tell me about her and her mother. 'We'll be fine'", she said, quoteing the last part. Toby gave it a quick thought. "Why the quotes?", he asked, all smileing again.

"Well, Ramona isn't the one to just be, fine. Usually it's alot better _or_ a hell of a lot worse", Chloe explained. She then looked at the clock. "Well, I gotta drop Libby off at daycare, and then go to school", she said and turned to get her sister when Toby grabbed her by the arm. "You might want to wear you're normal clothes, instead of pyjama's", he said and smiled.

"I can give you a ride, that way you'll both be where ya need to be in time", he offered. Chloe smiled. "What about you're boss? I mean you'll be late if you drop us both off", she said. Toby shrugged. "If I explain it I'll come off with a mere warning".

Chloe simply just couldn't hide her enthousiam. "Thanks so much Toby!", she said and gave him an quick hug before dissapearing in her bedroom, leaving him alone with a three year old.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

**Honestly, you're reviews made me laugh of joy. I didn't really figure out myself why Ramona's dad died and you guys already said he was cheating! Amazing! So yeah, thanks for giving me the idea and enjoy the fourth chapter!**

**Also in this chapter, I will explain some things I had a review about :)**

* * *

On their way to school, Chloe couldn't help but ask something. "Hey, why do you actually... well.. Act so protective already? I mean you barely know me", she said. Toby smiled a little. "Well, to be honest. You kind of reminded me of a girl I knew when I was younger. She was like a little sister to me.. and one day she..".

"Died?", Chloe asked curiously. Toby shook his head. "Thank God no! She moved away, far away and I never saw her again. I think it's because you remind me of her that I'm so protective".

Chloe gave a nod. "And you try to impress Erica", she smiled when she saw Toby look busted. "C'mon! I'm fourteen, not stupid. Besides, you told me you like older women, annd.. She's older, and you look alot at her".

Toby smiled. "Okay, you've got me", he said. Chloe smiled. "And I wouldn't be interested in you. I mean. Chloe, you're fourteen and I ain't no pedofile!".

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle. "You're amazing", she said as she stopped laughing. "Not only for sticking up for me", she said and smiled. Toby smirked. "I can be nice", he answered and pulled over by the daycare of Libby.

A minute or five later Chloe re-entered the car and Toby brought her to school.

"Thanks!", Chloe said as she shut the door and Toby drove off. She glanced over to where Ramona was standing, of course with a sigarette. She walked over at smiled. "Hey".

Ramona looked up and smiled a bit. "Hey Chlo. How are you?".

Chloe gave a nod. "Good, how about you?".

Ramona's eyes softened. "I knew my dad was cheating. I don't mind him dead. He was a fool and an drunk. He did mention a thing every time. I didn't buy it because he was drunk but still".

Chloe frowned. "What did he mention?", she asked. "Nightmares. He talked about sheeps... Cathedrals... Blocks.. Climbing them and.. You'd die if you fail", she said and her expression turned dark. Chloe frowned. "Sounds like a weird nightmare. Do all people have them?", she asked. Ramona shook her head. "It seems only men".

"Great", she said and shivered. Ramona gave a smile. "Ashton called me last night", somehow Chloe felt something upon her stomach. Jealousy?

"What did he want?", she asked. Ramona smirked. "You're number".

Chloe felt her jaw drop. Finally a guy was genuinely interested in her!

Ramona saw her friends facial expression and laughed. "He said he'll call you later! Hope for ya he does", she said excited. Chloe couldn't be more happy. First a free ride to school from a friend, and now a guy had shown interest in her!

After class Chloe and Ramona entered the school yard. In the back in her head some thoughts were going about how she could get home. The bus could be quite expensive for her, since she had no money.

Walking was to far, Libby would had to wait nearly two hours before Chloe would come. She sighed as she heard a claxon. Ramona frowned. "Isn't that one of the guys we met in The Stray Sheep?", she asked. Chloe grinned a bit. "Toby is quite a nice guy", she said as she waved at him. For once, she was genuine happy to see someone.

Toby's enthousiasm cracked her up. Never had she met someone so fun and free.

"Well, have fun, I have to go see my aunt and uncle, tell them about dad", Ramona said and hugged her friend. "Thanks for being there for me", she said and walked off. Chloe waved and walked over to Toby. "Hey Chloe! How was school?", he asked.

Chloe chuckled. "You said like my father, if I had an idea who it was", she said as she entered the car. " .Guess! Ashton has my number!", Chloe said in pure excitement. Toby smiled. "Good for you!", he complimented. Chloe sat back and smiled happily. "Finally a guy shows genuine interest in me!", she said and chuckled when she saw Toby copy-catting her.

"I'm really happy for you", he said. Chloe smiled. "Now we both have someone", she said and looked at her locket. It was the only thing her father left her. Toby glanced at it. "From my dad", Chloe said when she noticed Toby looking at it. He gave a nod. "Hey, you comin' tonight?", he suddenly asked. Chloe hesitated.

"If Ramona can come along with me, I'll be there", she said and smiled when Toby jumped up and down in joy.

"Great!", he winked. "And no alcohol".

Chloe chuckled. "Aye aye dad!".

Toby gave her a look. "Bro's more like it! I'm 23, not a dad!".

"Alright. Aye, aye. Bro".


End file.
